powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ptera Zord
The Ptera Zord is the sentient personal Zord of the Dino Charge Gold Ranger. It possesses the spirit of the Pterodactyl that was given the gold Energem 65 million years ago, just before Sledge's ship electro-net was disabled when his ship was bombed and the meteors therein caused the dinosaur extinction. Overview Appearances: DC Episodes 9-14, 16, 18-22, DSC Episodes 3, 6, 7, 9 History The Ptera Zord fell under the control of Fury after he located it using the E-Tracer and utilized the E-Tracer's Dino Charger to power it. Due to not possessing the Gold Energem, Fury empowered it using the lifeforce of Sir Ivan of Zandar, the Energem's rightful owner whom he had imprisoned within himself 800 years previously. However, Ivan's resistance meant that Fury could only power up the Zord for short periods of time, insufficient to destroy the Dino Rangers. After escaping from Fury and morphing using the Gold Energem, Ivan restored the Ptera Zord to its natural form and employed it in battle from that point forward. Formations Ptera Charge Megazord The Ptera Charge Megazord is the Ptera Zord's Megazord form. Allowing the Ptera Zord to fight in a humanoid shape, it can also be armed with other Zords in a similar manner to the Dino Charge Megazord. The Ptera Charge Megazord is very sleek compared to the Dino Charge Megazord, making it a good deal faster and able to deal out a lot of damage in a hurry with its arm blades. However, the Megazord's lithe frame means it cannot take a lot of damage. One of its finishers is the Ptera Lightning Blitz, where the Megazord fires a stream of lightning bolts from the Ptera Zord's mouth. Appearances: DC Episodes 10-12, 16, 21, 22, DSC Episodes 3, 7, 9 PRDC Ptera Charge Evil Megazord Cockpit.png|Fury in the cockpit Gold_Ranger_in_Ptera_Zord.jpg|Sir Ivan in the cockpit Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation The Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation is the combination of the T-Rex Zord, Stego Zord, Tricera Zord, and the Ptera Zord. The majority the Ptera Charge Megazord is formed back into the Ptera Zord and placed on the Dino Charge Megazord's back, except the head, where it replaces the Megazord's standard helmet. With the wings of the Ptera Zord, the Dino Charge Megazord is now able to take its battles to the skies. The Rangers could also employ it for other tasks, such as when Ivan and Koda used it to search for the Plesio Zord from the air. Special attacks - Stego Slash,' Flamethrower' and Tricera Zord Power Drill. Finish attack - Stego Saber, Lightning Charge - Final Strike. Appearances: DC Episodes 13, 14, 18, 20, DSC Episodes 6 TriStegoPteraFormationcockpit.jpg|Cockpit with Dino Drive mode DinoSuperDrivePteraFormation.JPG|Cockpit with Dino Super Drive Ptera Charge Megazord: Para-Raptor Formation The Ptera Charge Megazord: Para-Raptor Formation is the combination of the Para Zord, Raptor Zord, and the Ptera Zord Its finishing attack is the Fireball Finish, where it uses energy from the three Zords which is shot from the Para Zord's cannon. Appearances: DC Episode 16, DSC Episodes 7 PteraParaRaptorFormationcockpit.PNG|Cockpit PteraParaRaptorsupercockpit.PNG|Cockpit in Dino Super Drive Ptera Charge Megazord: Pachy Formation The Ptera Charge Megazord: Pachy Formation combination of the Ptera Zord and Pachy Zord. It uses the Ptera Lightning Blitz, shooting the opponent with a blast of lightning from the Ptera Zord's mouth, before hitting the opponent in the face with the Pachy Zord's Wrecking Ball. Appearances: DC Episode 21 PteraPachyFormation.PNG|Cockpit, with Tyler using the Pachy Zord Ptera Charge Megazord: Ankylo Formation The Ptera Charge Megazord: Ankylo Formation combination of the Ptera Zord and Ankylo Zord. In this form, the Megazord gains the Ankylo Zord as a hammer arm, which allows it to execute the Ankylo Zord Hammer Punch, spinning fast and hitting the oponent with the hammer. Appearances: DC Episode 22 Cockpit Gold Dino Charge Ranger Dino Drive.jpeg|Cockpit Ptera Charge Megazord: Para Formation The Ptera Charge Megazord: Para Formation is the combination of the Ptera Zord and Para Zord. In this form, the Ptera Charge Megazord gains the Para Zord as a blaster arm. Its finisher is the Ptera Lightning Blitz. Appearances: DSC Episode 9 Ptera Charge Megazord: Tricera Formation The Ptera Charge Megazord: Tricera Formation is the combination of the Ptera Zord and Tricera Zord. In this form, the Megazord gains the Tricera Zord as a drill arm. It's finisher is the Power Drill Final Strike 'Appearances: '''DSC Episode 11 Dino Charger Notes *Despite the Ptera Charger being labeled with "Pteranodon" in the toy line, the Zord is dubbed a Pterodactyl in the show proper. **The word Pterodactyl is clearly seen when the Ptera Zord receives its charger from Fury. **The instructions for the Ptera Charge Megazord toy refer to it as a Pterodactyl, despite its charger being labeled as Pteranodon. *The Ptera Charge Megazord is similar to the Predazord from ''Power Rangers Wild Force in that both first appeared "evil" then became good. See Also References Category:Zords (Dino Charge) Category:Gold Ranger Zords Category:Sentient Zords Category:6th Ranger Zords Category:Dual Mode Zords Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:Zords (Dino Super Charge) Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Evil Zords